


Killua always suffers

by Ceileice



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Emo Killua, Gon is Evil, Hisoka hates drugs and smoking, Killua Dies, Killua neglect, Nobody gives a fuck about Killua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceileice/pseuds/Ceileice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yes he does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killua always suffers

Gon was running around in circles while Killua was trying to draw a cat.

His cat looked very ugly, like it was just a stick figure cat.

"WOW that drawing really SUCKS Killua!" Gon exclaimed.

Killua was sad but he was also tsundere so he punched Gon.

Gon dodged his punch and kicked Killua in the nose.

Killua's nose hurt. "Gon, what the fuck. At least I tried."

"I'd like to see you draw a cat, hmph!" he continued.

So Gon said, "Yes, yes. I can in fact."

"pffffft." Killua was mentally laughing.

So Gon ran off to find a notebook and a pencil and he returned a few seconds later.

Then he started drawing really fast.

Killua started to snicker. "Heeheh it's GONna look like shit!"

"Fuck you and your puns!" Gon exclaimed.

"Gon, that's a bad word." Killua replied.

"Um... I don't give a fuck." Gon was trying to focus. On drawing.

Killua smirked, "i'm gonna tell kurapika on you."

Gon didn't give a fuck. Like really.

So he continued drawing until he was done.

And he presented it to Killua.

...

Killua was speechless.

"wow that's..............."

"The shittiest cat the world has ever seen." he continued.

Gon threw the notebook at him.

Gon drew a stick cat with a cheerio belly. 

hahahah wtf

"Ow :'(" Killua said sadly. That hurt him!

But now he had the notebook, so he decided to humiliate Gon.

He started snickering evilly.

But he did that so Gon wouldn't hear him fart.

"ewww Killua." Gon said, his super sense of smell could smell shit.

"you didn't wipes your ass??? Nasty fucker I bet you have skid marks in your undies."

Killua was sad.

BUT...

He had the notebook.

He flipped through it to see Gon's other hideous drawings.

To his surprise, Gon was actually pretty decent at drawing.....

Dogs.

There were lots of Dogs.

and Puppies.

Actually, the entire notebook was filled with Dogs.

"OH my god Gon What the fuck you Dog Yiffer!" Killua exclaimed as he threw the notebook back at him.

Gon yelled, "SHUT UP THATS MY NEOPETS OC!!" and he pounced Killua and they started fighting.

They stopped fighting after 5 seconds because a cat video played on Killua's cellphone.

"awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Gon said. "Yiffer."

Killua cried but answered his phone. "Hi This is Dominoes how may I help you?"

"fUCK OFF!" the person on the line said. It was Illumi.

"Aniki what the fuck"

"KILLUA STOP TALKING SHIT ABOUT GON HE'S BETTER AT DRAWING THAN YOU ARE."

Then Illumi hung up.

Illumi was also well hung.... ... ... But we don't talk about that.

Killua was sad.

"fuck you aniki." he said as tears rolled down his eyes.

Gon laughed because it was true.

And so did Hisoka.

"WHAT THE FUCK AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Killua screamed because he was scared of clowns.

Then Hisoka drew buttcheeks on Killua's cheeks.

Gon laughed! "hahahaha ASS FACE!!!!!"

Killua cried. "I'M TELLING KURAPIKA ON YOU!!!"

"so fucking what." Hisoka said dryly.

"JUST WATCH, HE'LL-"

"wasssssssssup" Kurapika, who was high, said as he entered the building.

He reeked of weed.

"Stop smoking weed ugly bitch." Hisoka said. He was a anti-smoker and he promoted it.

"Fuck you shit ass clown with the fag dick Chrollo cock sucking Bitch ass Non-weedie smelly anus small penised Ugly shit-"

Gon chimed in "GAY GAY GAY GAY"

Killua screamed "WHAT THE FUCK ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS DRAW A CAT WHAT THE FUCK!!!"

Then Alluka magically flew in and pimp smacked him. "Respect your elders, shithead."

Killua cried. "I HATE LIFE IT SUX!!!"

So he ran off and Linkin Park music played on his phone.

He ran to a bridge and was about to jump off.

"Bye world..." he said.

At this point in his life, he believed he was suffering more than Kaneki Ken.

Wow, what a self-centered asshole.

So he jumped off the bridge. The Stinkin Park music continued to play.

he fell....

he fell....

In big papi Leorio's arms.

"wttf killua wtf are you doing tha'ts some crazy shit stop it that's bad wait where's your skateboard i thought you were doing skateboard tricks?????" Leorio said.

Killua kicked him but Leorio infused his face with nen so Killua brokehis leg.

"Mother Yiffer!" he screamed as he fell over.

The world turned black.

...

Killua woke up to see a lot of dancing Gons.

What the mother fuck??????

Killua stared at all the Gons.

"Sorry man you sniffed the magic mushrooms." Kurapika said.

Killua was in bed.

He couldn't see a Kurapika, though.

"huh"

"Where'd you get those from anyway?" Hisoka asked even though he was also against drugs.

"The mushroom kingdom." Kurapika answered.

So Hisoka went there so he could get high.

What a fucking hypocrite!!

"Man Killua is stupid he tried to do skatebboard tricks without a skateboard!" Leorio exclaimed.

Kurapika agreed. "Killua please bring your skateboard next time."

Then Killua smacked them because he could see them now and wanted to eat chocolate.

"I WAnT CHOCOLATE!!!"

"no" said Gon.

He was hogging up all the chocolate.

"What are you going to do with all that chocolate then???" Killua asked.

"I'm going to throw it in the trash." Gon answered.

"FUCK KKK NOOO !" Killua jumped up and punched the shit of out Gon.

Gon's dentures flew out of his mouth and bit Killua's ass somehow.

Killua's ass clenched.

"aahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa aooooooooa aaaaaah"

he made siren noises.

Kurapika and Leorio stared at each other.

"BABE"

"NO"

Killua screamed "FUCKING GON GET YOUR DENTURES OUT OF MY ASS!!!"

"NO ASSFACE!" Gon answered, for Killua still had buttcheeks on his cheeks.

wait Gon is speaking coherent sentences without his dentures?

That's because he had teeth.

His own teeth.

"The fuck you wear dentures for man??" Kurapika asked.

"To Fool the dentist so that i don't have to brush my teeth haha" Gon answered.

Killua gasped! "Nasty fuck!!"

Then he smelled Gon's bad breath from years of not brushing his teeth and passed out.

He died.

"eh fuck him." Kurapika said.

"haha true"

So they all went to Denny's, because Gon eats for free there.

The END!

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i'm going to bed


End file.
